my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quantification of Emotions
---- Quantification of Emotions (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Mutant Quirk that the user, Tihana Avrial, uses to not only show what emotions they are currently going through with the form of their hair but by also gaining control of elements. Description Quantification of Emotions (shorten to QoE) is a quirk used by Tihana Avrial. QoE acts much like a mood ring, Tihana's hair shows six different emotions and a colour represents that emotion she feels. She of course has more emotions than this but these are the six core emotions that have been shown in her hair. It is unknown if she has more seeing as she is only seven. This quirk on it's own is all about control. Once a user is able to control this quirk to it's fullest potential it is clear they will have great strength at the tip of their hair. QoE has a very unique set of weaknesses due to the immense amount of the brain that deals with emotions (the limbic system) is connected with her hair rather than her voice and face like normal human functions have. As such Tihana grew up with a rather monotone and robotic like. This is what creates Tihana's mutant-type classifications as Tihana's brain has been changed by her quirk. With this lack of emotions in her voice and the fact Tihana's brain is hooked different for her moter functions as well; her quirk made it difficult for her to learn how to create facial expressions to convey an emotion. In a sense, Tihana grew lazy and spend most of her time doing mild gestures or copying someone else to "fit in". She leaves all emotion to be conveyed through her hair and as such is usually seen with a frown on her face and her eyes to be empty and clear of anything. Altogether, Tihana looks rather emotionless unless people know what the different colours of her hair actually convey emotions and which emotions they convey. However, emotions is not all Tihana's hair is capable. If Tihana's manages to focus on one emotion and thus have her hair one colour, Tihana has the ability to control that element. This means that that element can be used in a sort of bending motion but only if it exists. As such the element Earth is most likely the easiest to use in a real-life situation but this means Tihana has to be greatly confused and/or anxious of what is coming up. This is hard to do as a grown adult, never mind a small seven-year-old girl still learning what her quirk is able to do. This, of course, has it own sets of limits as seen that she is only able to have her hair one colour at a time and so she can only use one element at a time. The element can't just be anything either, it must be the element that is to do with the hair colour and as such Tihana tries to remember a table in her head to know what element she can control. This has became a sort of weakness due to her barely understand her quirk but as years go on this will most likely be something she will know without even thinking about it too much. Hair Colours Below is a table showing the different colours Tihana's hair goes through to convey different emotions as well as the element that emotion is shown to create. Strengths * Can control 6 different elements * Can show different emotions through hair * User's quirk has no drain Weaknesses * Emotion in voice is gone ** Emotion in face is harder for them to learn * Can only control one element at a time ** Must be element related to colour of hair and emotion ** Emotion must be clear - hair must be one colour only Trivia * In some ways this quirk has similar weaknesses to Autism as not being able to convey emotion properly causes a lot of social exclusion. * Tihana can still convey emotions on her face but they must be mass. For example, Tihana still cries but her hair will be entirely or majority of pastal blue, the colour of sadness. ** Tihana can have emotions outside her 6 hair colours, they are either a mix of these colours or an absent of colour. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks